dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zombie
Zombie is a parasite and entity that resides and comes from another dimension and desires to have a body one that does not decay and also has constant plans to resurrect the undead on Earth. Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor encountered Zombie on three occasions and defeated him once he regenerated into James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor he also encountered Zombie one last final time and finally defeated him once and for all. Appearances The Zombie made his first appearance in Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) episode The Undead as a unnamed character introduced and created by James Chaplin the character wanted the Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor help but got possessed by some unknown powerful force that wanted to raise the undead and conquer the world but the Doctor stopped him but could not save the innocent human possessed by the unknown powerful force. James would later want this unnamed character to become the Zombie (please note the unnamed character did in fact have a name but what that was has long been forgotten.) The Zombie made his first official appearance in Zombie Attack and was co-created by Stephen Paternoster and James Chaplin together and introduced into Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions). The Doctor encountered Zombie who was so powerful the Doctor could not beat him and had intentions to conquer the world and raise the Undead and The Doctor ran away from Zombie who constantly pursued him but the Doctor was able to overpower Zombie and defeat him. Stephen also named the character Zombie at this time as well. With the character interesting and proven to be popular Stephen and James decided to bring Zombie back in episode Revenge of Zombie where the Doctor discovers Zombie has survived and must fight and confront him again and Zombie also claims to be the person from The Undead episode as well. James makes Zombie be the unnamed character from The Undead. The Zombie made his final appearance in Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) episode Zombies Revenge where the Doctor now regenerated into James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor confronts Zombie for final time. Origins of Zombie Out of all of the characters that we came up with The Zombie is one of my favourite ones because it was the only time James Chaplin and I co-created something together we both co-created this character but James came up with character for The Undead as a character we just had in there and killed off but when we made Zombie Attack we both came up with a character that was deadly and insane and also powerful that could challenge the Doctor both physically and mentally just like the Master. We had no name for this character and whilst making and filming Zombie Attack I came up with the name Zombie and it just stuck and it became the name for the character. We brought Zombie back for Revenge of Zombie and finally for Zombies Revenge James then wanted the character from episode The Undead to be Zombie as well and the rest is history.